LyreaT Opinion Part 2
Girls who accept gifts and special treatment are “asking to be treated as something special” therefore should expect and accept both the negative as well as the positive treatment that this brings. How to bring more girls in to the MMO experience. Is it just me? or do some others also enjoy select moments of blood and gore and find toned down "family appropriate" rated content just a bit too fluffy, shiny and a bit lame How would you like to see SWTOR create these gory moments? Could they do it? Are you planning to play Republic or Imperial ? Imperial Do you play male toons or female, does it make much difference? I have attempted to play male characters in City of Heroes and LOTRO. I find it difficult, because they move odd. I described it to a male friend as being like a tank barreling down the street. I just can not do it. Your thoughts on the gaming industry depiction of the female form. What do you think of how Bioware is showing females in SWTOR? Female character creation / customization options for SWTOR I would like to see a lot of customization, but most games do not have much. So I am not holding out any hope that we will be able to customize more than just hair, face, and skin-tone. Who of the girls here has made an in game vid before? Who here would like to make one in SWTOR? What topic / POV would you choose? What functions would you like to see in game that help the process and, What outside programs do you use? What female race do you think is really cool and would like to play in SWTOR? Twi’lek and Zabrak, though I can not say what I will be playing until I am able to mess with the Customization. Is it wrong for a girl to flirt and sweet talk her way up the loot chain? Yes. They need to have some pride and work to get their own stuff, like everyone else. With more than one class choice now able to provide healing support how many of us are thinking about taking an Advanced Class with a healing support option in it and does this change the possible class choice you were initially going to make? Do you share your Real Life pictures with MMO guildies and friends? Sometimes. It depends on if we become friends in rl. If you had to pick, which one would you rate as more important; the healer who sits back and does damage from afar; the Tank who takes all the damage and attention; or the damager who makes all the hard hits? Have any of you ladies ever dressed in a skimpy little outfit and gone for a stroll through your game? LOL, I played SWG, most of the outfits were skimpy. Though I never intentionally got dressed in a little outfit just to take a stroll through the game. Is there a reason that there is such a minority of female gamers in the hardcore MMO gaming scene? I will probably get yelled at for this, but I think that too many females in general think that they need a man to take care of them. Hardcore gaming such as PVP, Raiding, End Game one has to be able to rely on their guild, friends, and allies and be willing to sometimes sacrifice time to get the best gear. Sometimes if your people are not on you have to do it on your own or with other people. I think that there is a portion of female gamers who use being a girl to manipulate stuff out of people, but those that are hardcore gamers are less likely to be manipulated. Which means they are forced to work like everyone else is. Perhaps a sense of, I am a girl, I am entitled. Now mind you, not all girls are like this, but you see some shady things while playing SWG. I grew to be very disgusted with other girls by the things I had seen. Have any of the participants in this thread ever met with a guy or girl irl that they've met in an online game? Yes Do you tend to use your forum ID name for at least one of the in game characters, or do you like to make up different names to fit the character of each toon / situation and/or keep a little bit a anonymity in game? Do not know What do you think about the idea of a Darth title? Depends on the circumstances for which the title is granted. I would not want to see every single Sith running around with it. It would not be realistic to have a million Darth's running around. I would prefer it not be a title. What are you thoughts on in character romances with other players? It can be fun. I had an in game husband once. It should always be remembered it is a game and not real life. It is a bit to easy for people to forget that. Do you tend to create a look and image in your head before hand that you try to render your character to as close as possible or do you tend to wait and see what you like in the character creation or are you a hit "random creation" and lets get gaming kinda girl ? I generally know what I am going to make before I even create the character. When you all create characters, do you tend to stick to a uniform... code i guess? like always the same hair color, always the same kind of facial structure, that sort of thing? No, every character is uniquely different. Are you the kind of girl who prefers to venture out and explore as a group or are you a lone ranger? I move faster without people slowing me down, but I also love to group with people. ^_^ Will you be the one calling the shots in the dailogue cut scenes? Are you a PvPer or PvEer? A little of both, but I love PVP. What if your companions fail on a mission, do you want to be able to punish them in a fit of IC rage or malicious vindictiveness? What about if they do exceptionally well? Can we reward them in some way? ^_^ I am too nice for that. What's your planned colour palette, as in what is a predominent colour that you'd like your toon to be clothed in or have? Depends on the character. I can not say until the character is made. Do you think / expect / want traditionally sith colours of Black red and Purple to be available to the Jedi bears as well? Colour palette are clearly used as identifiers on the films. It's a natural thing that has been used through history to create a sense of unity and belonging. No What makeup and tattoo options would you use on your toons? Again it depends of the character What's your most memorable PvP encounter? LOL.... I was in this guild in SWG on Tempest server. This was a long time ago. I was on a jedi rebel character that I used as a spy to check the static bases, player bases, etc. I am checking the static base on Talus and I see this little red dot moving around. There is a Imperial there trying to take the base. I was just going to play with him and let him kill me seeing I was on my 'spy' character. I go up there and it is one of my guildmates, but he had no idea it is me. ^_^ So he is a commando. I do what I did to all commandos, put him on fallow and just auto attack him, while he ran around and dropped mines. If you were in proximity of the mines when they were dropped they would not go off. So I am on fallow, he is running around, but does not drag me back through the mines so I end up killing him. ^_^ I get a tell from him, he says, "You better run." Few minutes later, my entire guild and their allies shows up to take the Talus base and kill me. ^_^ So I used the NPC's and the buildings as cover and played with them. They made the mistake of taking the terminal which told any Rebel on the planet that the base was being taken, and FORCE which was a big rebel guild showed up. So the commando from my guild sends me a tell, and says, "I see you called in friends." To which I said, "They are not my friends." FORCE rolled over them. I felt bad. My guild leader who knew it was me because he asked me to make the spy character felt bad, but honestly that was the best PVP. I had PVP'd with them so many times and knew how good they where and how they moved, but pvping against them was insane. It was amazing and so much fun, but I certainly did not want to do it again. ^_^ What hood options or what gear can you have showing or not showing? like if you can remove the cloak, or if you can have a headpiece as well as a robe hood up. Do you feel comfortable about mentioning your computer gaming hobby in public (in real life)? Do you feel you are being stamped as odd and shunned by other females? Are we girls turned off / turned on/ at all interested in the techy side of gaming. Do overclocked processor speeds and the latest hottest vid cards and memory get you all dizzy? Who has a 'pimped out rig'? Whatever I need to do for a great gaming experience I do it. What kind of shape will you choose for your character? Will anyone make a larger build female char? Depends on the character. I will not know until I start making her. Is a good strong female member player base an indicatror of a good, strong, quality guild? It depends on the leadership more than anything. If you have a leader who is territorial or catty, the rest of the guild tends to have similar personalities to get along with such a person. The leadership, regardless if it is a man or a woman, will generally determine the type of guild it is. If the leader is not good, strong, or worth a darn then the guild will not be either. Are you into the idea of space combat and owning your own ships and how would we like to "do out" our ships? What colour schemes, mods, decorations, etc I do not know. Depends on how it is done. I get vertigo in all flying games, so if it is anything like SWG or Star Trek Online flying, I will avoid it. Has anyone ever planned a pregnancy or at least hoped that your little bundle of joy will respect your *cough* carefully planned timing *cough* and arrive in time for the big launch? I do not even know what to say to that. Do you use a mic and voice chat? Is it a benefit or a hinderence to your gaming fun? I do. I prefer it and it has never been a hindrance. I usually get the Ohh you are a girl when I first sign on, but when they realize that I am just as good or better than they are, they quickly forget. ^_^ Do you feel the need for change after a certain amount of time in-game? How do you and your guild deal with this ? Sometimes. Switch it up by doing pve if we are pvping to much or pvp if we are pveing to much. Crafting, hanging out, that kind of stuff usually. Just take a day and do something different. Bioware could do events, style changing, all sorts of different things that could help with change. Are there ways in which Bioware can facilitate character development and diversity which would help this? How many of you have been involved in closed beta's of MMO's and what did you think of the experience? Post up one thing that you as a girl gamer look for in a guild Drama Free Pinky signatures, they speak the girly language. You can put anything in there and find the right audience. Right? *Shrugs* Pinky Signatures does not always mean it is a girl. Some guys like pink Do you think how females are represented in Swtor is importnant? What do you think about the current level and type of representation with female characterization? How would you like to see it developed in a way which you think would attract more female gamers? Yes. Though these games are not usually marketed toward women they go for a younger male demographic usually so it is not too surprising we have not seen too many strong female characters jump out. Bioware does tend make some interesting female characters, though I tend to find them all whiny and annoying. We shall just have to wait and see what they do with how females are represented. I would personally prefer to see stronger personalities, with less of the woo is me syndrome that a lot of female characters end up having. Enough with the damsel in distress stuff, it is old and tired. Category:Opinion